1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser light source device equipped with a wavelength conversion component, and a image device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high efficiency laser light source devices are used as illumination light sources for various devices such as projectors, and monitoring devices. As this kind of laser light source device, there are items that are equipped with a wavelength conversion component consisting of a non-linear optical crystal or the like, that convert infrared rays to visible light (e.g. green light, blue light or the like) with this wavelength conversion component, and emit that (see JP2006-100772A, for example).
With the kind of laser light source device equipped with a wavelength conversion component, to make brighter illumination, the power volume supplied to the laser light source (e.g. semiconductor laser array, solid state laser device or the like) is increased, and the light intensity emitted from the laser light source is increased. Because of that, to make it possible to supply more power, the scale of the power supply circuit becomes larger, and by using a component with high current drivability as the component constituting the power supply circuit, this brings increases in manufacturing costs. Also, for driving the laser light source device, there is also a demand to drive this using a preferable control mode according to the application.